


feel the waterfall

by chambers_none



Category: One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe- Coffeeshop, Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, WIP, will probably remain so for some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambers_none/pseuds/chambers_none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as much as he wants harry fussing over him like a bloody child and being swallowed whole by his duvet, brendon's really only good at greeting customers. that's why they're a team- he makes coffee and brendon charms customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goatbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatbutt/gifts).



> Inspired, more or less, by Young the Giant's Guns Out. Also on [LJ](http://reparture.livejournal.com/5131.html#cutid1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I'll drive in my car/ just tell me are we going somewhere/ where the stars meet the sky / and all these people with small dreams/ are looking up at the big screen/ well am I wrong or am I right?_

the morning's cold. even the cream scarf he used this morning did little to deter london's wrath- the weather seems determined to put him in bed with a bowl of soup and tissues for company. frankly, he won't mind, but he needs to pay rent and brendon would upset the coffee machine badly enough to need repairs. so, no. as much as he wants harry fussing over him like a bloody child and being swallowed whole by his duvet, brendon's really only good at greeting customers. that's why they're a team- he makes coffee and brendon charms customers.

they're a good combination, really. formidable, even, on days when jon decides to come in and man the coffeemaker, and he can go in the back to bake goods. true, harry's a better baker than he'll ever be, but he isn't too bad himself. he took lots of things with him before he left doncaster, including his mum's penchant for baking. (brendon and jon and harry, sometimes when he comes in to visit, tease him mercilessly about his collage of his sisters he's stuck on the employee notice board. whatever, the pricks.) (he knows though, that they're all secretly fond of lottie and fiz and phoebe and daisy.) he's barely unwrapped his scarf before the bell tinkles, and that's it, that's his cue. the day begins.

sometime around half past two, (he should know, because that's brendon's self-alloted break time, where he sneaks in the back and pretends he hasn't been singlehandedly consuming and diminishing their supply of baked goods. today it's jam pastries- he can tell by the jam prints on the hem of brendon's shirt, where he's hastily rubbed his hands before bounding out excitedly to louis) brendon bounds out excitedly to louis.

"guess what, lou?" his eyes are bright and sparkly and shit, and louis doesn't really have the heart to be snarky.

halfheartedly, he answers. "i dunno, bee, what?" he's kind of tired, been waiting for three o'clock since it was twelve. much as he loves the coffeeshop and making coffee and the smell of coffee and just the general existence of it all, it's been a long day- twenty three customers before it was even nine, and there was an accident in the back- the bag of flour had torn open, and they're still tracking in grains of white. so, yeah, he's tired and he just wants his lunch break, where he can finally taste harry's new invention and curl up with wuthering heights. (hey, don't beat the classics- bronte is his current favourite, okay, and zayn pushed him to read it and liam backed him up, acting like it was in louis' best interests and not because he was in love with the way zayn's eyes light up when arguing/defending the greatness of english literature- damn zayn's passion and those idiots, like. they're so clearly bloody in love and clueless about each other, he's living in a fucking rom-com movie.)

"ryan's coming over today!" 

and it takes a while for louis' mind to catch, because he is tired and who is ryan and. oh. oh yeah. brendon's mystery friend, whom he has talked about way too much but never seen- apparently some childhood friend of his, held in high regards by brendon and jon and even spencer, like. louis would feel jealous if it was ten months ago, but thank god his crush on spence has dissipated. it's still a little awkward, but it isn't so bad now. now he alternates between glaring at brendon's puppy, are-you-sure-you-still-aren't-in-love-you'd-make-a-great-couple face and glowering at jon's smirk every time spencer decides to pop in for coffee. (well, okay, he gives a stern meaningful look at brendon more like, that kid is way too enthusiastic and sincere in every fcking thing to glare at, and who is he kidding- spencer comes in here on his every available lunch break, that's partly why louis' infatuation got so out of hand- 70% of spencer's body is made up of coffee, and the dork has coffee beans ingrained in his pores or something, he's sure.) it takes him a longer while to reply, because these thoughts are still running through his brain, before he decides on "oh, yeah, that's good."

"yeah, it's great!" brendon explodes and starts nattering in the background again as a customer comes in- petite blonde, with teal fingernails and pink lipgloss- and louis makes to serve her, because brendon's flailing about. it takes louis' compliment on her red cardigan and her- natya's, he learns, blush, before brendon finally gets the message and pouts at him before bounding off, somewhere. (natya slips him her number with a shy smile under her wrinkled banknote, and he waggles his eyes at her before she giggles and leaves, albeit reluctantly. louis thinks about calling her tonight. yeah, maybe he will.)

**Author's Note:**

> For Claire, as usual- happy birthday darling! Not strictly mine, per se, but I like to think it that way. I'm so sorry I suck and this is a WIP, I'll get the rest written sometime, but have a wonderful life, claireburrito.


End file.
